Shes Not Related to Van
by anime-freaks
Summary: Jenna isn't related to Van how is that possibile. I thought she was. Then who is her brother. Find out in this story.
1. Guardian Force

To all those who read "Jenna Flyheight" here is the second part. And this story is a lot longer then the first one Van: Would you stop talking about the story and shut up. Well any way I don't own Zoids just Jenna and Shada, and her Zoid the Liger Zero XLS (Not Liger Zero) Have fun. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Guardian Force  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
It's been one-year since I've seen Van. I really missed everybody in the village. Especially Maria. The priest is really kind to me and asked why I never came back after my father died. I told him the whole story. He understood. By now Van's an expert zoid pilot. And I bet that Van finally defeated Raven and his stupid Saber Fang. I mean even I could beat him and Shadow even if Zeke is gone. Shada sure is stilly fun to have around but miss be in her zoid. She's a great organoid. I get letters from Van here and there. I hope he comes home soon. Later.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jenna Flyheit  
It's been one-year sense Jenna has seen her twin brother Van. She has her hair down and has grown a lot. "Maria has Van written back yet?" Jenna asked. "Not yet Jenna." Maria answered. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it Maria. Who is it?" She asked. "Somebody who you haven't seen for a year." The person at the door said. "Who I haven't seen for a year," she said. She opened the door. "Van. Is that you." She said. "Who did you think it was the milkman?" Van said. Jenna gave Van a big hug. "What's up bro?" she asked. "Nothing what bout you." He said. "Nothing here either. Besides helping the priest out during the weekend. And let me guess for you training and more training since Krogger got hands on you." She said. "You better believe it." He said. "I just knew it." She said. "Hey Jenna I have a gift Krogger said to give to you." "And that would be what Van."  
"Follow me and I'll show you." Van said. Jenna wasn't that far behind Van when they came to Van's Blade Liger. On the other side was her zoid in mint condition. But it was totally reconfigured. "That's not Zeke." She said. "No Krogger reconfigured it. He said now you can call it Liger Zero because he has some parts that he is going to have tested by Doctor D. He said ones called Jagger. There's one called Schneider. And the last one is Panzer. I think that's why it's called Liger Zero." He said. "Well what's attack called?" she asked. "I think it's called Strike Laser Claw." He said. "Cool." She said. Later that afternoon a Gustav drove into the Wind Colony. The Gustav was parked right next to the priest hospital. Van and Jenna went a checked it out. When they walked in they noticed it was Fiona. "Hey Fiona how you been doing for the last year?" Jenna asked. "Fine how about you Jenna?" Fiona asked. "Same here. Have you seen the priest any were." She said. "Yeah he's in there taking care of Doctor D." she said "Thanks Fiona." "No sweat Jenna."  
"Ha ha very funny." Jenna said. The next couple of hours were weird waiting on the news of Doctor D. Then the priest came out. "The old mans has a fever and should be gone in a couple of days." He said. "Cool." Van said. "Hey Van it is really good to see you again." He said "You to" said Van. Everybody was having fun the rest of the day. Earlier in the afternoon the colony was attacked. "Van hurry up." Jenna said. "I'm coming." He said. Van hopped into the Blade Liger. Jenna hopped into her new Liger Zero. "Van you go on ahead I've got some business to take care of." She said. "Ok. What ever you say Captain Flyheit." He said sarcastically. When Jenna was working in her Liger Zero she got a message coming form Colonel Shubaltz. "Colonel Shubaltz, sir." She said. "It's good to see again Captain Flyheit." He said. "You to Karl." She said. "Two things. One how many times Have I told you not to Karl young lady." He said "Seventeen times Colonel" "Good. And two. You remember my little brother right." "You mean Thomas right." She said with a smile on her face. "Yes. Well the both of you have been assigned on a mission to be on the Guardian Force. You to will make sure that bandits will not start another war. Your brother is also one who will be assigned to this mission but on the Republican army. I want you to leave right away do you understand Captain." He said. "Yes sir." She said. She saluted and ended transmission. She quickly ran home and told Maria she had to leave right away. She changed into an Imperial army uniform. "Maria tell Van had to leave and that I'll see him soon." She said. "Sure thing Jenna." She said. She gave Maria a big hug. And went out the door Shada not far behind. She jumped in side the cockpit of her zoid and strapped herself in. She started heading off. But all of the sudden she stopped. She took a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of her and Thomas. "Oh Thomas how I can't wait to see you again. Your green eyes and your silky blond hair. The way you smile always put a smile on my face. You were never busy that you couldn't spend time with me. You always checked up on me to make sure I was always ok. You always give me hugs when I cried. There was nothing you wouldn't do for me. You always made sure I was safe. You didn't like Prozen or Raven. Neither did I. But yet there always times that I had to be around them. During training I had to be around Raven. And during learning time I was always around Prozen. Then one day Prozen let us met all the Imperial soldiers. When I met your brother he said he had a younger brother about my age that's when I couldn't wait to meet you. Then when I first met you, you blushed a lot. Your face turned a bright red. And then that day came when I had to leave you. You were devastated. Tears rolling down your face. But we knew we see each other again one day and that day has finally come." She said. Two tears strolled down her face. Then she started of again for very soon she was going to see her beloved Thomas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jenna like Thomas that's crazy. Jenna: No it's not (Starry eyes) I love Thomas!!! Thomas: Oh great is that a good thing. Who knows? Hope you guys review. And read the next chapter "They met again, And Fall In Love Again" 


	2. They Meet Again And Fall In Love Again

A/N: Hey here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Now that I'm on break I'll update every other day. Well Jenna is finally going to see Thomas again and she can't wait. So here's the chapter. Don't forget to R/R. ^_^ l8r ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: They Meet Again. And Fall In Love Again.  
  
~*~Jenna~*~  
Jenna was resting with Shada. When they were suddenly attack by some sleeper Zoids. "Shada let's go. They want to fight then a fight is what they get." Jenna said. "Rooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr." Shada said. (Right let's fight). Jenna jumped in her Zoid and strapped herself in. "Let's see we've got Terastriker's and Red Raptor's. This should be easy. Strike Laser Claw." She said. She took out half of the sleepers when she got hit pretty badly by a Red Raptor. She finally beat all the zoids but she couldn't go any further. Her zoid collapse to the ground. When she hit her head on the control panel and became unconscious.  
  
~*~Thomas~*~  
"I can't believe I'm finally going to see Jenna again. After so long. I wonder how much she grown and how much she's change. Hope she is still is a beautiful as she was the last time I saw her." He said. Thomas was traveling in his D-bison. He was wearing his AI helmet. "Beep Beep Beeeeeeep." Beek said. (You want to see again don't you Thomas?). "Sure I do Beek." He kept walking. Then they ran in to a zoid. None other then the Liger Zero itself. Thomas jumped out of his cockpit to check on the pilot. He quickly open the cockpit to see it was Jenna. "Jenna wake up it's me Thomas. Please Jenna wake up I don't want you to die." He said. She started to open her eyes. When she open her eyes all the way she could see Thomas. "Thomas is that you." She said. "Yeah it is." He said. She wrapped her arms around Thomas and gave him a hug. "Thomas it's so go to see you again." She said. "You to Jenna." She said. Thomas got her carefully out of the Liger Zero just in case she had any damage done to her. "Ouch." She said. She had sprained her ankle pretty bad. "You ok Jenna." He said. "Yeah I think it's just a sprained ankle." She said as Thomas set her down to look at her ankle. "That isn't a very pretty site on such a beautiful lady like you." He said. "Thomas I'll be fine." She said as she started to blush at the words he had said. He quickly ran over to his D-bison to grab a first aid kit. He quickly wrapped it up. "How does that feel." He asked. "It feels a lot better thank you Thomas." She said. She gave him a light kiss on the check. "Jenna can I ask you something?" he asked. "What is it Thomas?" she asked. "Do you um, um." He stared to say. "Come on Thomas I know you can say it." She said. "Well do like me?" he asked. "Thomas I've not just liked you. I fact I love you Thomas. Even though we only knew each other for a little while. I feel in love with you the first time I set eyes on you. Thomas you're the only person I'll ever love." She said. "You mean it or are you just trying to make me feel good." "Thomas I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I mean that with all my heart." "Jenna I love you to."  
She wrapped her arms around him to give him a big hug. She looked into his eye's to see nothing but an innocent boy looking into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck. He came closer to her. He lightly put his lips on hers to give her passionate kiss. He put his hands around her back and brought her into him for a hungry kiss. Released form his grip and pushed him away just far enough for her to see his face. She gave him a sweet kiss and fell asleep in his arms. Before she fell asleep. She said, "I love you Thomas Richard Schubaltz. With all of my heart." "And I love you to Jenna Rose Flyheit." He said as he carefully took her over to the D- bison to sleep. "Watch over her Beek I'm going to fix the Liger." He said. "Beep Beep Beeeeeeep." Beek said. (Ok Thomas I'll watch over her.) "Thanks Beek." He said. It was about seven the next day when Jenna woke up. "Man how long did I sleep for?" she said. "Exactly 7 hours Captain Flyheit." Said Thomas. "I was asleep for that long Thomas." She said. "Yes you were Jenna." He said. "Sorry I should have stayed up and worked on the Liger with you." She said. "That's ok you really shouldn't be walking around on your ankle anyway. So were going to go head into the town and have it checked out." He said. "What ever you say Lieutenant Schubaltz." She said sarcastically. They reached the town later that afternoon. There were people there who looked like they were evacuating the town. "Why does it look like everybody's evacuating, Thomas?" she asked. "I don't know Jenna. I just really don't know." He said. Jenna was having trouble walking so Thomas decided to carry her on his back. When they reached the Hospital she was check out very quickly. The doctor took a few x-rays. It was a broken ankle. The doctor put on a foot cast to put the bone back in place. They thanked the doctor and left to go get their first mission. "How does that feel?" Thomas asked. "It fells a little bit better. But it still hurts." She said. Thomas knew she just wanted to be carried. So he put her on his back. She carried her off back to the Liger and they went and got their mission from Colonel Schubaltz. For soon they would get their first Mission and work on it together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Don't they make a cute couple. Jenna: We do. *Hangs on Thomas's arm* Thomas: I get it Jenna. Well I have to go get Jenna off Thomas. And I hope you guy read the next Chapter. Called I'm Sorry Lt. Flyheight 


	3. Deepest Apologizies Lt Flyheight

A/N: Sry for such late update I've been really busy. (I love sports yet I despise them.) Well here's the next chapter to She's Not Related to Van. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 The Deepest Apologizes Lt.Flyheit  
  
It was another one of Captain Flyheit's awkward days. She was working on her Liger like usually with a little help from Thomas of course. "Thomas the tension on the right leg needs to be tightened by .5 notches." She said. "Ok. Doing that right know." He said. He tightened the right leg. "Perfect. Thank you Thomas." She said. "Anything for a Captain as beautiful as you." He said. "Thomas your making me blush. I'm going to take Liger out for a run and to look for clues can I use Beak. If it's ok with you and Shada." She said. "Yeah but why don't I hop in the back seat and I'll go with you." He said. "Yeah I like that idea. Shada is that ok with you." She said. "Roooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she said. (That's fine with me. I'll go into the core of the D-bison and have it follow you guys.) "Thanks Shada." Jenna said. As they were traveling Thomas noticed a worried expression on Jenna face. "Jenna are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that I haven't seen my brother for a couple of months now and I thought maybe we run into him because he's on assignment with the Guardian Force." She said. "What's your brother's name?" he asked. "Vannuel David Flyheit or as he's know as Van Flyheit the hero." She said. "Your brother is Van Flyheit the hero." He said. "Yes my brother is Van Flyheit." She said. "I know how you feel being away from someone you love. When you left all I did was crying until I found out that you had gotten your memory back and that you were safe at home. Thanks to my brother that I found out that information." He said. "Thomas this is why I love you." Jenna said. She turned around and gave him a soft kiss. He blushed because he had no idea that was coming. She turned back around. "Beek scan for any particles of zoid elements here." She said. "Beep Beep Beeeeeeep." Beek said. (Scanning now.) "Foot tracks and the look like Command Wolf tracks. The scanner picks up 15 of them but there's a Terastriker to." Jenna said. "We need back up support," Thomas said. "Jenna put my brother on transmission and tell him we need back up support right away." "Roger that Lieutenant." She said. She put Colonel Schubaltz on transmission. "Colonel we need back support from your unit I request help sir." She said. "We are on are way. And I'm going to contact the Republican army from support from their Guardian Force member." Colonel Schubaltz said. "Thank you sir." She said. She saluted and ended transmission. She sighed in relief. "So Jenna I guess your going to see your brother soon aren't you." Thomas said to her in a happy tone of voice. "Yeah I guess I will." She said. The next few days past as they waited for her brother to arrive but still no sign of him. Thomas was out in the orchards checking on the villagers out there. All the sudden you hear a bang in the background. "I better go check that out." ~*~Thomas~*~  
"Stop right there. I am Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubaltz of the Imperial army. Currently on assignment with the Guardian Force. I'm place you under arrest for the possession of a red organoid." Thomas said to the solider. "Wait you have it all wrong. I'm Van Flyheit and that's my organoid Zeke. He's usually a silver color not red. Fiona how come you couldn't get the paint off like I asked you to?" he said. Boy was Jenna mad when she found Thomas with the Beek mobile A.I system. So she knew it was the mobile A.I that mad that banging sound. "Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubaltz how many time have I told you not to shoot the mobile A.I system." She said. "Sorry Captain Flyheit it won't ever happen again I promise." He said with a salute. "And Vannuel David Flyheit how good it is to see you again bro." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh hi ah Jennifer." He said sarcastically. "Ha ha very funny." She said. "This is your brother but that's a red organoid not silver." He said. "That's true. Van did you give Zeke a paint job or did Fiona give him the paint job?" she said. "We had a little accident in the village. And Zeke got paint spilt all over." Van said. "I see and I'm sorry for the miss understanding. Thomas apologize." She said. "Yes ma'am. Sorry Van." He said. "Apologize excepted. And Jenna how do you know Lieutenant Schubaltz?" he said. "Well let's see he works for the Imperial Army, he's on assignment with the Guardian Force and uh uh." She said. "Come on say it Jenna I know you can." "Well uh I." "You what?" "I love him. There I said now leave me alone." She turned around and started to run but was stopped by Van's annoying voice. "Oh isn't that romantic. My little sister all grown." He said. "She turned around and said. "Van two things you should now. One address your superior with there rank and last name. And two your dead meat for calling me your little sister." She started chasing after Van. Then Thomas caught her to make her settle down. "Let go of me Thomas. Let me at my brother." She said. "Oh look my sister's boyfriend is holding her back." He said. She finally settled down after Thomas whispered something in her ear. She got mad and walked back to her zoid. But she turned around. "If we don't get this mission completed Van. I'll make sure the army does the right of suspending you from your rights." She turned around and walked of. "Lt. Schubaltz will tell you about everything." She said. The day went on like usually and everybody was getting along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well I guess that was a werid incounter. Well Please R/R. That be awesome. Later. Oh and what will happen on the next chapter no one will know. The next chapter is called 'Counseled Love' 


End file.
